Scent
by mandarina
Summary: He could smell it. It was all over the place. Like an unwanted presence, always lingering around, never leaving. It spoiled everything. And Zoro hated it with every part of his being. And most of all, he hated him. One-sided ZoroxNami, KiddxNami.


**I know, I know I should update Closest to you, but I had this idea and I had to write it down before I forgot. I will probably use random ideas to improve my writing, anyway, so you'll somethimes get one-shot coming from nothing. Have a good read!**

* * *

**Preview**

He could smell it. It was all over the fucking place. Like an unwanted presence, always lingering around, never leaving. It spoiled everything. And Zoro hated it with every part of his being. And most of all, he hated _him_.

**One-sided ZoroxNami, KiddxNami**

* * *

The first time he didn't really pay attention to it. She always had the same scent of tangerines, anyway. Only, there wasn't her natural scent in the air. It was probably another disgusting perfume of hers. That was what he said to Chopper too when she came back to the ship that late evening.

_Early morning, actually. Where the hell have you been?_

The island was pretty big, she said, and had so many shops she kinda lost track of time. She was surprised, he could see it. She didn't expect them to be awake, out there to see her come back. For a moment, Zoro thought she didn't _want_ them to.

_What's with you? You're strange tonight._

The air reeked of chloroform and blood from his wounds and sweat from his training. The alcohol he was drinking inebriated him, Chopper's complaints annoyed him. Letting him cure his wounds on deck rather than actually moving to the infirmary had been a wrong idea.

_What is it, this scent you have on your skin?_

She ran off to her room. Her gaze was lost somewhere in the distance. She looked tired and pale. Was she okay? Did something happen? A nervous little smile was all the answer he got. Something was off, he knew it. The doctor noticed too.

_What are you hiding?_

The morning after brought no answers. Dark circles and a long-sleeved shirt was all he saw. But she looked okay. They left the island that day and he pushed aside his thoughts. Chopper didn't ask the nature of that smell again.

* * *

The second time, he noticed immediately. It was stronger than the last time and the wind wasn't helping. She didn't seem to be aware of it though, so he said nothing. But it was pretty evident that something had just happened. Not that it was his business, to begin with.

_You're acting weird again._

Her hair was all messy. Her top was slightly wrinkled. Did she have a fight? He was worried, but she didn't look hurt. Actually, she was glowing. The red on her cheeks gave her such a sweet appearance... Zoro had never seen her so beautiful. Not sexy, just beautiful.

_Are you happy, Nami?_

She stole a ton of money, she would drink with him. Seriously? Kinda unusual of her to be this generous. But he's not one to refuse free alcohol. He stared at her, he accepted. There was only one thing better than inebriate himself and that was getting drunk with her on his side, with him.

_When I can taste your flavour in my mouth._

It was different. He was drinking and she was drinking and they were both drunk, but he had that weird scent in his nostrils. He wasn't looking at her. Staring at his glass was a lot easier. Plain, old, loyal alcohol always smelled like alcohol. Always had, always would. It was a stupid thing, really.

_You're worth every stupid thing._

She kept giggling. She had always been a happy drunk. She laughed at everything. She only stopped for a moment when the shadow of a tall man lingered from outside, behind the window of the bar, completely covering her and in that moment he believed that shadow would eat her alive if he didn't protect her.

* * *

Was this the third time? He didn't like how this thing kept happening. It may happen once, twice could be a coincidence, but three made him suspicious. Every fucking time they landed on some island she came back with the same scent on her clothes, on her hair, on her skin.

_What are you doing?_

It didn't usually last long. A shower and the sea breeze took everything away. Almost. There was a trace that always lingered around her. As if she was now the one emanating that unfamiliar scent. And it got stronger everytime they docked. He was starting to get sick of it.

_You're worrying me, Nami._

Was there something to do on islands that could temporarily change your body scent? He knew she needed to cover up the whole place if she wanted to make a decent map, take measurements of everything. Was it caused by a particular place she went to?

_It doesn't make sense._

It couldn't happen every damn time, though! Islands were all different. He was going crazy. If she was up to something, she better let him know them soon. After all, Nami was so trouble prone. Who would help her if she needed saving?

_Please, trust me._

The whole thing was affecting the relationship between them. He started avoiding her. He kept sleeping or trained constantly. He needed time on his own to solve this enigma. She didn't understand, but eventually assumed whatever was troubling him would end as soon as he found the answer to his problem.

* * *

It disturbed him greatly when, the fourth time, he actually _expected_ her to wear that scent like a perfume. It surprised him when he smelt nothing on her. What was different this time? She had spent a lot of time walking around, like she always did.

_Is it finally over, whatever this is?_

The captain wanted to stay another day, an usual request on his part. Nothing wrong with that. No one contradicted him. Nami didn't say anything and just smiled. It didn't cross his mind that maybe she was the one who convinced Luffy to do as she pleased.

_Stop it, I beg you._

They decided to go and eat in a restaurant that night, for a change. Again, that was nothing unusual. People in the street invited them to a huge party. It didn't take long for everyone to lose sight of the others. Nami was the last one to disappear, after she observed the crowed like she was looking for something.

_Let me in your secret._

On the way back Robin kept looking at her. She smiled, asked if she had had fun. The intonation was malicious. He did not like what was being implied, but thought nothing of it at first. Robin often teased people to have fun. And then Nami blushed and looked the other way.

_A sword through my chest would hurt less._

He refused to believe it. Nami and another man. Was that a nightmare? He needed to talk with her, to get near her and hear, feel, _smell_ if that was true. And while the much hated scent invade his nostrils again and he recognised the smell of sex around her, all he could do was choke back his tears. That night, Zoro knew he had just died.

* * *

Fifth time. Why the hell was he still counting? It wasn't like it could lessen his pain, all of a sudden. Funny how his heightened senses had turned out to be his most dangerous enemies.

_Betrayed by my own body._

Funny how, in spite of everything, he was still worried for her, was still keeping an eye on her, was still ready to fight and die for Nami. And now he was silently following her through the dark streets. She had left the ship like the thief she was in the middle of the night.

_Betrayed by you._

He couldn't be so naïve to not know what she was doing, by now. He just wanted to see _him_. The one who had been having sex with Nami for who knows how long. Long enough to let his scent replace her own, modifying it to its core.

_You and him._

He had put a lot of thought into it. That man had followed their ship. It was someone who could move from island to island easily. He also had to be pretty strong for sure, cause the New World still hadn't rejected him. _Yet_. It didn't take a genius to guess his profession: pirate.

_Didn't you hate pirates, Nami?_

Was that why she said nothing? Because of this stupid contradiction? It wasn't like Luffy would have sent her away. She had no obligation towards him either. It wasn't like he had confessed to her, put a claim on her, called her Roronoa Zoro's woman… Regrets assaulted him as he walked away from that place, where the moans could be heard right behind the corner.

* * *

That scent of tangerines of hers, he smelled it once again. When he met him. It blended with the smell of sex, but it was there. Fucking murderer. He wanted to cut him, desired to extinguish his annoying laugh, extirpate his scent from the skin of the woman he loved and replace it with his own. He felt those eyes on his back. He ignored them, he ignored it all and swallowed his sake.

The End.


End file.
